Maudite
by Kaleiya
Summary: Depuis la perte du Tenebrarum, la Grand Guerre a prit fin et la lumière règne... mais les ténèbres sont toujours là, attendant leur heure. Le Lucis ne parvenait à endiguer la progression de la malédiction des Contes de Fées et cela, Sodia Riella Britton l'avait appris à ses dépends...


Disclaimer : Tales of Vesperia et Cinderella Phenomenon ne sont point à moi…

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta : Eliandre

Titre : Maudite

Note : Après que nous ayons toutes deux fini le jeu « Cinderella Phenomenon », ma comparse et moi-même avons échangé nos opinions respectives et l'idée d'un crossover avec Tales of Vesperia est vite venue. Mais par manque de candidats, nous avons dû piocher les rôles manquants dans d'autres jeux. Je précise que le texte en italique au début est une traduction allégée du début du jeu.

* * *

 _Il y a longtemps, dans un très lointain royaume, il y avait deux cristaux. Le premier était le Cristallum Lucis, protégé par la dirigeante des fées. Le second était le Cristallum Tenebrarum, surveillé par le plus grand chef des sorciers. Si le Lucis se nourrissait de la joie, du bonheur et de l'amour, le Tenebrarum, lui, se nourrissait de la peur, la haine et la colère. Les fées et les sorciers vivaient en harmonie avec les humains de ce royaume et régulait le pouvoir des cristaux pour maintenir l'équilibre entre la lumière et les ténèbres…_

 _Mais un jour, un barde itinérant décida d'écrire des histoires qu'il nomma « Contes de fées », des récits où les fées étaient toujours du côté du bien et où les sorcières représentaient le mal. Personne ne put prévoir l'impact de ses histoires sur le royaume. Ses habitants se mirent à penser qu'elles étaient vraies et se mirent à traquer et à éliminer les sorciers… Cet évènement fut appelé « la Chasse aux Sorcières. »_

 _En colère contre ceux qui exterminait les siens, le dirigeant des sorciers créa la malédiction des Contes de fées, plongeant le royaume dans le chaos et les ténèbres. La dirigeante des fées souhaitait rétablir la paix mais les sorciers étaient aveuglés par leur haine des humains qui étaient responsables du massacre de leurs congénères. La Grande Guerre débuta…_

 _Un jour, le porteur du Tenebrarum, le leader des sorciers, fut vaincu et le Tenebrarum fut perdu. La guerre terminée, la paix put être rétablie et la lumière régna à nouveau._

 _Mais les ténèbres ne disparaissent pas à jamais… Elles attendent, patiemment, le moment pour réapparaître…_

-§-

Au sein du royaume d'Angielle, les habitants vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles : travailler pour ramener de l'argent à leur foyer, acheter de quoi manger, flâner dans les quelques boutiques de la ville, regarder les spectacles dans la rue… mais aucun d'eux ne se souvenait d'elle depuis ce matin, elle, la princesse Sodia et héritière du trône d'Angielle. Elle était cachée dans une ruelle, vêtue des haillons dans lesquels elle s'était réveillée après avoir été victime de cette fichue malédiction et portant à son cou ce collier avec l'une des pantoufles de verre de Cendrillon, le conte sur lequel était basé ce qui l'avait plongée dans ce véritable cauchemar.

Sa journée d'hier avait pourtant commencé comme les autres…

Comme souvent, elle avait surpris des domestiques en train de bavarder au lieu de travailler, parlant du fait qu'un autre habitant du royaume avait succombé à la malédiction. Elle les avait réprimandé comme il se devait avant de repartir vers la salle à manger, entendant vaguement murmurer des « Princesse au cœur de glace » sur son passage – elle se doutait bien que c'était à elle que l'on faisait référence mais elle avait l'habitude que les gens la détestent depuis toujours, surtout depuis la mort de sa mère. Elle avait retrouvé son père, le roi Peony, ainsi que sa belle-mère et ses demi-frères, Sorey et Mikleo. Si elle tolérait Mikleo – celui-ci était muet et usait d'une peluche pour s'exprimer –, ce n'était pas le cas de Sorey qu'elle détestait au même titre que sa belle-mère, une femme qui n'était même pas issue de la noblesse et que son père avait épousé il y a un an. Ils n'étaient pas sa famille et ne le seraient jamais, tout comme son père qui ne l'avait jamais aimée…

Ce jour-là, Sorey avait remercié le roi pour le livre de contes qu'il lui avait offert avant de demander pourquoi la bibliothèque du palais n'en comptait aucun, ce à quoi Sodia lui avait sèchement répondu que sa mère les avait tous brûlés car elle les détestait avant d'ajouter que ces histoires ne faisant que laisser penser aux hommes qu'ils pourraient obtenir des choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais. Quand elle avait commencé à déclarer que les sorciers n'étaient pas responsables des malheurs des hommes et que c'était ces derniers les responsables de leurs propres malheurs, son père se mit à la réprimander. Lorsqu'il avait parlé de sa mère, elle avait quitté la table, cette conversation lui ayant coupé l'appétit.

Depuis la mort de sa mère quatre ans plus tôt, elle était seule…

—Tout va bien princesse ? Vous semblez contrariée.

Errant dans les couloirs du palais, elle n'avait pas réalisé que quelqu'un l'avait rejointe. Elle s'était donc tournée vers ce jeune homme aux yeux azur et aux cheveux d'or qui avait été assigné à son service il y a trois ans comme son chevalier : Flynn Scifo, fils adoptif du Commandant Alexei Dinoai et membre de l'Ordre de Caldira. Il était probablement la seule personne qu'elle tolérait à ses cotés.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Flynn ? lui avait-elle demandé en continuant de marcher.

—Mon père m'a demandé de faire une course pour lui, lui avait répondu le chevalier en marchant à ses côtés. J'imagine que vous avez parlé avec le roi ou…

—Oui. Et tu devrais plutôt te rendre à la salle du trône au lieu d'être ici.

—Mon travail est d'assurer votre protection et puis souvenez-vous de quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui.

Elle avait cherché dans sa mémoire avant de se rappeler en grimaçant que le roi voulait qu'elle aille en ville avec ses demi-frères pour qu'elle essaie de mieux s'entendre avec eux, surtout avec Sorey. Elle n'était pas sortie du palais depuis des années et aurait aimé éviter de le quitter, même pour peu de temps, après ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois.

—Je m'en souviens, avait précisé Sodia sans cacher son mécontentement. Je préfèrerais de loin rester ici.

—Ce ne sera pas aussi mauvais que vous le redoutez princesse, lui dit Flynn avec un sourire amical. Les habitants d'Angielle ne sont pas de mauvaises personnes.

—En es-tu certain ?

Elle lui avait demandé cela en le fixant froidement, comme elle le faisait toujours avec les autres. Mais contrairement aux autres, son chevalier n'était jamais effrayé par elle et ne semblait pas la détester. Il soutenait son regard et son expression devenait plus triste… Pourquoi était-il toujours ainsi avec elle ?

—Les temps ont changé princesse, lui répondit Flynn calmement. Les personnes aussi peuvent changer.

—C'est justement là qu'est le problème, répliqua-t-elle sèchement en repensant à sa mère, la seule personne qui l'avait toujours aimée.

—Le changement n'est pas toujours une mauvaise chose. Vous le verrez probablement tout à l'heure.

Flynn l'avait ensuite laissée devant ses appartements avant de partir, lui promettant de la retrouver à dix heures pile. Sodia était ainsi restée seule dans sa chambre jusqu'à cette heure qu'elle redoutait tant, ses poupées pour seule compagnie – elles avaient toujours été ses seules amies, ne l'ayant jamais trahie ou blessée contrairement aux humains. Elle s'occupait plus particulièrement de la dernière poupée que son père lui avait offerte pour ses dix-sept ans : Judith, une poupée plus réaliste que les autres et qui avait vivement piqué son intérêt.

Seulement, le roi avait demandé à la voir, la contraignant à sortir de sa chambre où elle se sentait tant en sécurité. Sur le chemin vers la salle du trône, elle avait croisé Cumore, le conseiller de son père, qui la salua respectueusement, complimentant le fait qu'elle ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère – Sodia ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tendue en sa présence, raison pour laquelle elle n'aimait guère être en présence de cet homme.

Face au roi Peony, elle avait, sans réelle surprise, encore eu droit à ses sermons sur le fait qu'elle devait essayer de faire des efforts avec Sorey, ce à quoi elle ne put s'empêcher de demander à son père où il était le jour où elle avait perdu sa mère – jamais il n'était venu vers elle pour la consoler, la laissant seule dans son chagrin et lui prouvant que sa mère avait raison sur la nature humaine. Son père s'était excusé, la suppliant de faire un effort avec sa belle-famille et lui montrant que, encore une fois, il se souciait plus d'eux que d'elle…

Cette sortie en ville avait été un vrai supplice pour elle : tous la fixaient avec dégoût, peur ou haine. Le pire restait la librairie où Sorey avait mis des heures avant de choisir un livre d'histoire, le tout en bavardant avec le libraire qui était manifestement une connaissance à lui. Cela l'avait tellement agacée qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de sortir en claquant la porte du magasin mais l'entrée d'une femme magnifique aux longs cheveux roux et bouclés venue chercher un paquet lui avait un instant fait oublier tout ça – seul Mikleo avait semblé insensible à sa beauté, restant le nez devant une étagère de livres anciens. Cette inconnue, pour une raison obscure, lui avait fait un sourire limite charmeur avant de repartir avec ce qu'elle était venue chercher –il semblerait qu'une rumeur courait disant qu'elle était une fée mais Sodia était sceptique, surtout parce que les fées n'avaient rien fait pour empêcher la malédiction de se propager.

Une fois de retour à l'extérieur du magasin, elle s'était à nouveau sentie oppressée par les regards des habitants et avait ardemment désiré rentrer au plus vite au palais. Sorey avait essayé de lui faire croire que ceux qui la fixaient étaient juste surpris de la voir en ville mais elle n'était pas dupe. Elle dut prendre sur elle quand celui-ci repéra un spectacle de rue et qu'il entraîna Mikleo avec lui, la contraignant à les suivre avec Flynn – elle s'était bien gardée d'admettre qu'elle était un peu curieuse de voir en quoi cela consistait, n'en ayant jamais vue un seul de toute sa vie. Debout sur une caisse en bois, il y avait un garçon d'une dizaine d'années aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux anthracite.

—Bonjour à vous tous ! lança-t-il à la foule avec un grand sourire. Mon nom est Yuri et je viens vous apporter un peu de joie… et de magie !

Il claqua des doigts et, soudain, une pluie de pétales colorés tomba du ciel. La foule, visiblement impressionnée, applaudit, dont Sorey qui semblait beaucoup apprécier cette vision. Sodia, elle, ne comprenait pas cet enthousiasme et, si ses oreilles ne la trompaient point, Flynn non plus n'avait pas applaudi.

—Il en fait un peu trop aujourd'hui, commenta le chevalier dont elle avait remarqué un léger sourire en coin. Peut-être parce qu'il vous a vue dans l'assemblée.

Ridicule. Sodia allait détourner la tête de cette scène quand elle croisa le regard du garçon. Celui-ci fit un nouveau tour de magie, faisant cette fois-ci apparaitre un magnifique lys entre ses mains avant de descendre de son piédestal improvisé pour s'approcher d'elle.

—Princesse, lui dit-il en lui tendant la fleur. Je vous prie d'accepter ce modeste présent.

—Il est superbe ! s'exclama Sorey dont le regard vert semblait fasciné par le blanc des pétales.

Si son demi-frère était en extase devant cette prouesse, Sodia restait de marbre, faisant que le sourire du garçon s'effaça et que le regard de celui-ci devint plus difficile à déchiffrer. Espérait-il qu'elle allait réagir à son cadeau ? Il finit par lâcher un soupir avant de claquer de nouveau des doigts, faisant apparaître dans sa main une pomme rouge qu'il lança à Flynn.

—Peut-être à une prochaine fois, fit-il en retournant sur la caisse de bois, retournant distraire la foule avec ses tours de magie.

Ils s'éloignèrent et Sorey se remit à essayer de discuter avec elle sur la route.

—J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de voir d'autres spectacles, lui dit son demi-frère avec grand enthousiasme. J'adorerais voir des acrobates ou encore des mus-

—Je ne compte pas quitter le palais de nouveau, avait-elle répliqué sèchement, en ayant plus qu'assez d'être ici.

—Que… Tu n'aimes pas cet endroit ? Nous y avons grandi avec Mikleo et puis cette ville est la partie que je préfère du royaume ! Je voulais vraiment que tu le vois et même si je sais que tu ne voulais pas venir, je suis ravi que tu sois quand même ici avec nous ! Merci pour ça !

—Je ne suis pas venue pour te faire plaisir mais parce qu'on me l'a ordonné.

A l'entente de ces mots, le sourire de Sorey se volatilisa, remplacé par une expression de pure tristesse.

—Je voulais juste que l'on soit un peu plus proches toi et moi, lui dit-il avec un léger sourire. Qu'on soit amis…

—Nous ne serons jamais amis, le coupa froidement Sodia. Peu importe ce que tu feras, nous ne serons jamais de la même famille. Souviens-toi bien de cela.

Son demi-frère s'était décomposé et alors qu'il allait répliquer, Mikleo s'interposa brutalement entre eux, la foudroyant du regard.

—Arrête tout de suite, lui dit le garçon aux yeux violines via cette peluche sur son épaule, montrant pour la première fois une vive hostilité à son égard.

—Mikl- commença Sorey.

—Allez au diable, le coupa-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

D'un pas rapide, elle s'éloigna de cet endroit, ordonnant à Flynn de la laisser tranquille. Les regards hostiles à son égard étaient pesants et à force d'errer dans les rues, elle finit par se perdre et se retrouva sur une place vide où, en son centre, trônait une fontaine. Sodia prenait bien garde à ce que la capuche de son manteau cachait bien son visage, ne tenant pas à supporter tout cela plus que nécessaire. Elle entendit le bavardage de deux femmes parler d'un domestique qui avait été renvoyé du palais – la princesse se souvint de lui comme étant celui qui avait abîmé la robe de Judith, ce qui justifiait pleinement son renvoi. Elles continuèrent ensuite en déversant leur venin sur elle, finissant par lui confirmer que « Princesse de glace » était bien le surnom qu'on lui avait donné. Quand elles se mirent à faire les éloges de son demi-frère Sorey, elle quitta cet endroit, ne pouvant supporter d'en entendre plus – c'était elle l'héritière et pourtant, depuis qu'il était arrivé, elle avait été reléguée au second plan…

Flynn finit par la retrouver, visiblement mort d'inquiétude, et l'avait reconduite au palais où elle s'enferma dans sa chambre avec ses poupées. Cette sortie l'avait épuisée mentalement et physiquement, faisant qu'elle n'avait pas tardé à aller se coucher en espérant ne plus jamais avoir à retourner en ville.

—Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour qu'ils me haïssent comme cela ? se demanda-t-elle en regardant ses poupées avant de lâcher un soupir en repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait entendu. Si seulement Mère était encore là…

Epuisée, elle avait souhaité une bonne nuit à ses poupées et s'était couchée… jusqu'à…

 _Brille, brille, petite étoile…_

 _Je me demande bien qui tu es._

Qui chantait cette comptine ? Cette chanson douce et légère était devenue bien différente avec cette voix…

 _Tout en haut au firmament,_

 _Tu as l'éclat d'un diamant._

 _Brille, brille, petite étoile…_

Sodia ouvrit les yeux, cherchant qui pouvait bien chanter cette comptine. Mais personne n'était là… excepté sa poupée Judith qui, étrangement, était à coté de son oreiller au lieu d'être à sa place habituelle. La lumière de la lune l'éclairait, soulignant le bleu de sa chevelure et de sa robe.

 _Je me demande bien qui tu es…_

—Ju… dith ? se demanda la princesse, pensant être en train de rêver.

—Il était temps.

En entendant cette voix émaner de sa poupée, Sodia sursauta et se pinça les joues… réalisant ainsi qu'elle était bel et bien réveillée.

—Encore dix minutes avant que l'horloge ne sonne minuit, déclara la poupée sur un ton quelque peu malicieux.

Un bref éclat de lumière apparut, laissa la place de sa poupée une femme qui lui ressemblait en tous points. Celle-ci lui souriait d'une façon assez… étrange.

—J'espère que tu es prête pour ce qui t'attend princesse, lui dit Judith en la fixant de son regard violine.

—Quoi ? répliqua Sodia qui ne comprenait pas comment sa poupée avait pu devenir humaine. Qui êtes-vous ?

—Tu sais très bien qui je suis. Je te surveille depuis le jour où ton père m'a offerte à toi.

—Que se passe-t-il ?

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi confuse de toute sa vie, ce qui semblait bien amuser cette femme. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ?

—Tu sauras tout en temps voulu, lui répondit Judith dont le sourire s'élargit. Mais avant, je dois te donner un petit quelque chose…

Une lumière violine apparut entre les mains de cette femme puis, quand elle disparut, elle laissa place à une magnifique pantoufle de verre. Si Sodia fut d'abord impressionnée par la beauté de cette chaussure, elle déchanta très vite quand lui revint en mémoire le seul conte de fées qu'elle avait pu lire dans son enfance.

—Vous êtes une sorcière ! s'exclama-t-elle en ayant un mouvement de recul.

—Je me doutais que tu comprendrais toute seule, lui confirma Judith avant que ses yeux ne se mettent à luire de malice. Il est maintenant l'heure de dire adieu à ta précieuse couronne…

Sodia allait lui demander pourquoi quand résonnèrent les douze coups de minuit. Une étrange torpeur se saisit d'elle et elle sombra de nouveau dans le sommeil.

—Fais de beaux rêves… Cendrillon.

Quand elle se réveilla au matin, Sodia n'était plus dans sa chambre au palais royal mais dans la rue vêtue de haillons et d'un collier représentant la pantoufle de verre de Cendrillon. Elle avait tenté de faire valoir son rang mais elle réalisa avec horreur que plus personne ne savait qui elle était, pas même son père le roi qui, la prenant pour une simple mendiante, lui offrit une bourse contenant des pièces d'or afin qu'elle puisse se nourrir. Les habitants l'évitaient à cause de sa tenue et les nobles se moquaient d'elle…

Elle avait finit par se cacher dans une ruelle en espérant que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve… mais elle ne tarda pas à se rendre à l'évidence : elle était maudite.

* * *

NB : Bien... Ca, c'était surtout pour introduire le tout. Par contre, vu que Yuri et Flynn se connaissent dans Vesperia, faudra s'attendre à ce que je prenne des libertés les concernant dans cet univers.


End file.
